


Radio Gallagher

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Radio, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Ian Gallagher, happy ending gallavich, sex on the radio, try to forget crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Sometimes I have an idea for a fanfic and I think that I can write a short fanfic about this story...But I have great difficulty writing short stories!So here is a fanfic of a chapter and 57 pages





	Radio Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have an idea for a fanfic and I think that I can write a short fanfic about this story...  
> But I have great difficulty writing short stories!
> 
> So here is a fanfic of a chapter and 57 pages

Ian had always been interested in music, just like every other member of his family.

His mother had always been a very talented singer, and his father a genius musician. With parents like that, it's not easy not to be interested in music and not easy not to fall in love with it, too.

Unfortunately the love of music wasn't the only gene he had inherited from his parents.

Like any respectful musician, his mother and father had always had a most chaotic life. Ian and his brother and sister were the proof of that.  
He knew that none of them had been really wanted, planned, programmed ... But all had been conceived after a drunken evening, by parents too drunk and drugged to pay attention to the consequences.

And this passion for alcohol and chaos, Monica and Frank had passed well to their children.

None of them had really been able to keep anyone in their life for more than a few months, or even keep more than $100 in their bank account.

Many people thought they were lucky because of the celebrity of their parents. But neither Frank nor Monica had saved money for their children or even thought about doing it.

After a ubiquitous reminder letter from the bank for late payment, and a monumental cookout, Fiona had proposed using their talent for music by setting up a band. They had talked about this idea all night long, and it had changed little by little to become something else, to create their own music station and to have a real song on the air and not this commercial dung that we heard everywhere.

The next day, they had all woken up with a good hangover, but none had really forgotten this idea.

Even though there were hundreds of radio stations around, they were certain they would be different and would work better than others, attracting more listeners than others.

Their hopes and their desire to be different had quickly vanished in front of the sad reality of the business.  
He had no trouble finding the basics to get started, especially since he had started recording their programs directly at home. But the hearings had not reached the expectations of their creditors, and they had quickly decided to back down and forget their ideas.

Ian had a hard time accepting this choice.

Music had always been a way for him to express himself and to escape.  
Music had always been his escape from stupidity and human violence.

Being a young gay in Chicago's southern neighborhoods was not necessarily easy. And the fact that he had inherited the flaming mane of his ancestors did not help either.  
Music had always helped him escape from his daily life, and to travel as far as he could.

Lip had been the fastest to return his jacket and enter the game of capitalist labels. Fiona did not take long to follow and neither did Debbie.

Carl and Liam were still a little too young to work, but they too seemed to want to follow in their elders' footsteps.

Too attached to his value, Ian had asked to leave the radio station. Unfortunately for him, it would have been impossible without completely penalizing his brothers and sisters. Difficult indeed to fill the air time with a person less.

In the face of the incessant demands of his brothers and sisters, Ian finally gave in, and agreed to stay.  
He had, however, issued two conditions.

The one that his voice is changed.  
Because even if it sounded stupid, but he did not want the listener to associate his voice with what seemed to him to be a masquerade.

And that he could take advantage of the light night slot with the weakest audience to really do what he wanted.

His conditions were quickly accepted. But Ian realized just as quickly that the first condition had not brought the results he had expected.

His voice was very different, but it did not take long for the listener to put a name and a face on that voice. Especially since their radio station had quickly taken the lead, to compete with the biggest.

It was difficult for him to endure this over-abundance of misplaced attention. Being recognized for the music that Lip and Fiona forced him to broadcast and for the lies that accompanied him only reinforced his feeling of being out of place.

However, he stayed with his brothers and sisters because he did not want to cause them harm. In the Gallagher it had always been "one for all and all for one". And fortunately the second condition he had asked helped him day after day not to depress. Certainly he did not have a lot of audience, especially since it was broadcasted between 3am and 6am. But during these 3 hours he could make listeners discover what he considered real music, allowed him to tolerate the situation.

 

Ian had always managed to ensure that no one outside his family knew who was on the radio for those three hours, and he hoped it would stay that way for as long as possible.

The anonymity that he had imposed unfortunately forbade the presence of any guest. And he greatly regretted this state of affairs because he would have liked to bring several musicians he had met in the past thanks to his parents.  
To compensate for this absence of guest, and to avoid issuing an endless monologue to his listener, Ian, or rather Clayton, as he was called, had set up an open line for the listener.

He liked talking to the few listeners who had the courage to call him.  
Many felt incompetent in the field, but Ian was still trying to reassure them.

"You do not have to be an astronomer to love the stars, you do not have to be a musician to love music."

Unfortunately that night, no one had dared to call him, so Ian was content to broadcast the songs that came to mind and talk to them about his choices in this area.

He would also start the next song when the light informing him of an incoming call came on.

"- Hello. You are on the air. What's your name?  
\- Alek.  
\- Hello Alek, what can I do for you? Would you like a particular song, or talk about something?  
\- I was just calling to say thank you. "

Surprised by Alek's confession, Ian was silent for a moment.

"- That's nice, but thanks for what?  
\- To play good music and not this crap that plays on all of the other radio stations.  
\- I appreciate the compliment," said Ian, laughing heartily.

"- I'm not typically the polite kinds, but the only thing I remember from all my mother tried to teach me is to say thank you when someone does something that is important to you.  
\- I appreciate the attention.  
\- Okay, goodbye_  
\- Wait!  
\- What?  
\- If you want to thank me, maybe you could stay a little chat with me ... I do not know if you noticed, but it's a little dead right now ...  
\- And what would we talk about if I stayed? The weather?  
\- Well, why not? "Announced Ian laughing.

 

"- The music is universal, that's why I love it, because everyone can identify with the lyrics of a song. The weather is a bit like this ...  
\- You're taking drugs_  
\- Think about it for two seconds ... Does the sound of snow under your feet, or the smell of concrete heated by the sun in the middle of summer, or the sound of rain against the window ... Does any of this make you think about things? Do they not make you feel something?  
\- I don’t like snow, I'm always freezing in the winter.  
\- Okay, we’ll forgot the snow. It's silly, it's beautiful a city under the snow.  
\- Where do you live? As soon as you have one or two cars passing on the road, all the snow mixes with the earth, and it gives the impression that the whole city is covered with frozen boiling water.  
\- Okay, so definitely not the snow ... Is the big secret that you have something against the sun in this case?  
\- Yeah, I burn too much because of that bitch!  
\- I sympathize! I go straight from white to red every summer. I have to spread my sunscreen if I don’t want to look like a lobster.  
\- I don’t use sunscreen, I'm not a faggot!" Growled Alek.

Ian was used to homophobic remarks. To tell the truth, it was commonplace in the neighborhood. Most people were not even homophobic, but they often used the term homo as an insult. Over the years Ian had learned to ignore it, or at least to differentiate language habits from true homophobic remarks. And even if they had only been talking for a few minutes, Ian was convinced that Alek was not one of Chicago's homophobes.

"- It's a shame ... I understand that it's annoying, but it's better to restrict yourself, rather than end up with skin cancer ...  
\- If you say so…  
\- And if not for the rain? Something to blame for the rain?  
\- Yeah! It's wet. And if I want to take a shower, I go to my bathroom, not need it to rain every ten minutes. "

Ian could not help laughing at the seriousness of Alek's words.

"- Are you making fun me ?!" growled Alek.

"- Not at all! Not at all promise! Actually I really like your way of seeing things. I'm a bit of a poetizer, but I really like the way you see life. You seem to be saying what you think and nothing else. And indeed in the world in which we live, I must admit it is like a bubble of fresh air.  
\- ...  
\- I hope I didn’t upset you ...  
\- It takes a little more to upset me.  
\- OK. And I suppose no other meteorological phenomenon finds grace in your eyes.  
\- Maybe one…  
\- It is true?!? Which?  
\- The thunder.  
\- The thunder?!? Why?  
\- When I was little and I was afraid of the thunder, my mother told me that it was a God up there who punished the bad guys ... That at each shot to thunder the world became a little safer ...  
\- ...  
\- I've known for years that it was fucking bullshit, but I can not help but think of my mother every time I hear the thunder.  
\- ...  
\- Are you going to say something, or should I take your place to host the show?  
\- Sorry. I was trying to find a way to say how much I found this story touching without you taking it badly ...  
\- Dumbass.  
\- It's not nice to insult me," Ian remarked with a perfectly outraged air.

"- I thought you liked the fact that I always said what I thought ...  
\- Yes, and I repeat my thought, even if you insult me.  
\- K, I think it's time for me to hang up, I have a job_  
\- Can I hope you call me back?  
\- Are you so desperate,Clayton?  
\- It's just that I loved talking with you, and I hope to continue this discussion later ...  
\- We'll see, maybe yes, maybe not. Gotta go! Bye! "

 

 

Mickey put his phone back on the counter and grabbed his keys he had been looking for before making the decision to call Clayton.

He had discovered Gallagher radio in their early days, and had loved the songs they were playing at the time.  
Unfortunately the quality had decreased quickly and he had ended up listening to another station.

He enjoyed working to music, even though most of the time the sounds of engines or his tools easily covered the sound of the radio.

Working as a family had always allowed him to adapt his working hours to his living conditions. And he had been delighted to exchange his schedules with those of his brother to work at night and so avoid crossing his ex-wife at home.

His relationship with Svetlana had always been clear. Nothing had ever happened between them, and nothing would ever happen. They had just decided to help her. He helped her to get papers to stay in the country, and she helped him to free his father from his life in a more radical way.  
She had quickly fulfilled her share of the deal, thanks to many friends just as pleased to get rid of Terry, and Mickey had done his by listening immediately and helping her with all the administrative hassles.  
Now she had gotten her papers and they had divorced, all she had to do was leave the apartment that he shared to get settled with his girlfriend. But until that blessed moment, Mickey was still forced to live with his ex-wife and his girlfriend.

If it had not been for his reasons, working at night would have been the last of his requests.  
However, he now almost came to appreciate the idea. Mainly because of Clayton.

Mickey had discovered that unlike him, his younger sister who used the garage until closing time liked the Gallagher radio station, mainly because of the host Lip.  
Mickey had never understood the interest of his sister for this guy who could not even have a proper name.  
But the fact is that this fascination had at least allowed Mickey to discover the program that the radio station was airing from 3am.

Mickey had enjoyed listening to the music he had enjoyed hearing in the early hours of the radio, and had also begun to enjoy the presenter.  
Maybe even a little too much. This guy did not seem to realize how captivating he was.

He was ashamed to admit it, but his behavior was getting closer and closer to his sister.  
Although unlike her, his attachment was only intellectual. Mandy had discovered photos of each member of the Gallagher family on the web, and that had only worsened her fascination with Lip.  
She had also found a certain charm to his younger brother Ian, but he did not compete with Lip in her eyes.

Once again, Mickey realized that his tastes and those of his sisters differed quickly. It was true that Ian and Lip did not have the same level. But especially because next toIan, Lip had no sex appeal.  
Ian had an angelic smile, a body to die for, and hair of fire that had the gift of captivating Mickey.  
The only thing he did not like about this guy was the songs he was playing on the air.

In this area, only Clayton had grace in his eyes.

However, he had regretted this call at the same time that his phone had touched his ear, but he had all the trouble to hang up.

He did not really know what had driven him to talk about this story of thunder to a stranger, especially on the air. But he could not help it. Even though he knew he could be heard by people from all over the city, he had felt like he was alone with Clayton.

He was glad he had the intelligence not to use his real name. If one of his brothers, or even worse, his sister learned that he had made this phone call, he was going to regret it.

In spite of all that, Mickey knew it, he still wanted to call. He was going to call again.

 

It had been almost a week since Mickey had called Clayton, and he was having more and more trouble not doing again.  
Especially since today, like the last time, no listener seemed determined to call him.

Mickey put his screwdriver next to his phone. He was supposed to repair this engine for the opening of the garage. But at that moment, calling Clayton seemed much more important to him.

"- Hello. You are on the air. What is your name?"

Mickey had dialed the phone number without thinking, and now that he had heard Clayton's hypnotic voice, it was too late to hang up.

"- Alek, I haven’t changed my name since last time ...  
\- Alek! Glad to hear from you again. I was wondering if you would call me one day or never listen to me ...  
\- Listen to you? Really? You want me to listen to you?  
\- I must admit that I would appreciate it ...  
\- I'm sure there are many other things you would appreciate ... "

Mickey realized that the tone of his voice was more sensual than he had wanted. To tell the truth, he would have especially wanted not to have said that, but it was too late.

"- I'm sure but I'm not sure that the owner of the radio station would appreciate the idea.  
\- It's because they are stupid... just listen to the music they play... But hey, it's not like you could say something bad about them, it's still them who sign your checks ...  
\- Believe me, I do not hesitate to say what I think of their choice of music, whether to them or via the radio.  
\- It seems that you have more balls than I thought ... "

Ian's laugh broke out in Mickey's ears.  
If the young man already found the voice of the radio host haunting, hearing his laugh was even more intoxicating.

"- Anyway they can not fire me.  
\- Really…?  
\- They only have to try. At worst I would go looking for work elsewhere.  
\- You know there's not a lot of work where you get paid just sitting in a chair listening to music and talking to people.  
\- My work is still a bit more technical than that, but you're right, it's not necessarily the worst job.  
\- For sure…  
\- And what is your job?  
\- Mechanic.  
\- Cool. I've always wanted to know how to repair cars, but the only thing I know how to do is tap on the hood and hope it repairs the engine like magic.  
\- You're not the only one in this city to use this technique, considering the number of hoods smashed ...  
\- That much?  
\- Yep. It doesn’t bother me, it always brings me more work...  
\- Sure considering that, the stupidity of the people is on your side.  
\- And that of the doctors.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- These assholes usually breaks their wrist by banging on the bodywork.  
\- It's a conspiracy of doctors and mechanics! They push us to act stupidly making us believe that it works for after recovering customers!  
\- I think it's human stupidity ...  
\- You are definitely right.  
\- Would you like to give me the name of your garage?  
\- To do what?!?  
\- We never know, if I have a problem of bodywork ... "

It would have been necessary to be deaf not to understand the under-heard in this request. And Mickey was delighted with the effect he seemed to have on Clayton. But for all that he wanted to remain anonymous.

"- Maybe another time…  
\- Really? It only remains for me to screw up the car body of my car by dint of descent and pray to chose your garage ...  
\- Interesting strategy ...  
\- I'm inventive when I want something ...  
\- Well maybe another time, I have to go back to work. Everyone is not paid to stay seated.  
\- Does that mean you're going to call back?  
\- That's all you got from what I said?  
\- Since you already pointed out a little earlier that my job was to sit, yes ... Anyway this is the only info that interests me, to know that you will call me ... I like to chat with you.  
\- Dumbass.  
\- And I like the sound of your voice ...  
\- Hanging up, "said Mickey before cutting off the communication

Mickey regretted having said he would call back.  
He hated to feel something for this guy he did not know, and hated even more the risks he took by calling him.  
He had not told anyone in his family that he was gay, and he did not necessarily want that to change.

 

Mickey regretted having said he would call back.  
But he already knew it, he would do it again.

 

Alek had called back a third time, then a fourth, then another.

Ian had stopped counting.  
He loved to have the young man on the phone. And even if it meant being listened to by all radio listeners, he felt like he was sharing something precious and unique with Alek.

Today Ian was in a very good mood.  
His radio appearance this morning had gone very well, and although he generally lamented not being able to interview an interesting artist, today was an exception.

His day had continued with his tattoo artist to retouch his latest tattoo.  
This appointment was finally eternal and he came out of the shop with another tattoo and a crazy desire to dance.

His tattooist had made him listen to a band he knew only by name. He seemed to be one of their biggest fans, and played their music in a loop in his shop.

Ian had never really paid attention to the music in their repertoire because he was not necessarily a big fan of electronic music. But he was quickly contaminated by the energy that emanated from their music and did not stop to broadcast some of their song that night.

His good mood grew even louder when he recognized the number on the screen. He picked up quickly.

"- Hello you…  
\- What is this music that you are playing today?  
\- Why? Don’t you like it?  
\- I didn’t say that ... I’m listening, but it is different than what you normally play ...  
\- It's a French group, Caravan Palace. Actually it's my tattoo artist who made me listen today, he’s French and the group is too. He showed me a video of themlive in Chicago in 2016 ... The energy that emerges from their music is impressive and since I can not get out of my head ...  
\- And you'll start dancing in your studio, right?  
\- Why not ... As it seems I'm pretty good at moving my body.  
\- I would like to judge for myself.  
\- Whenever you want, "said Ian.

Alek's laugh echoed in Ian's earphones. This guy definitely had a bewitching laugh.

"- So you’re tattooed?  
\- Yep.  
\- And can I know where?  
\- Maybe ... But it's give and take, otherwise it's no fun.  
\- Okay.  
\- On the ribs, and now I have a new one inside the arm. And you?  
\- On the knuckles.  
\- Seriously?  
\- What’s so surprising?  
\- Nothing ... It's just that the crush I had in high school also had tattoos on the knuckles.  
\- Your crush?  
\- Yeah ... He would probably have killed me if he knew I was fantasizing about him. He was the kind of little thug that didn’t shy away from a good fight. And I think he wouldn’t have liked to know that he was the fantasy of the young gay I was...  
\- Do you still see him?  
\- Not at all. Which is strange because in the end our two families do not live so far apart from each other.  
\- And would you like to see him again?  
\- It would not displease me ... I would like to know if he still has that cute little ass.  
\- Perverse.  
\- You say that because you have not seen it. I could kill for this ass.  
\- Maybe now he's bald and has a flabby ass," Alek growled.

Ian smiled, detecting the hint of jealousy in Alek's voice.

"- And what did your crush look like in high school?  
\- Who said I had one?  
\- Who did not have a crush in high school?  
\- ...  
\- You know that the more you wait to tell me, the more I want to know ...  
\- Redhead.  
\- Redhead? Seriously?  
\- Why would I lie?  
\- No no no! I’m not saying you’re lying, it's just that it's not often that the redheads are the objects of crushes ...  
\- That's my type. I don't really know why, but I like them. "

Ian had trouble hiding his joy. Although he could not tell Alek that he was himself a redhead, not to put him on the trail of his true identity, he was happy to know that in a sense he met the criteria of the young man.

"- And you know what he's become this redhead.  
\- Yep. The problem is here.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Well, you wonder if this guy is as hot as he was then. I know it.  
\- Does that mean you still find him hot?  
\- Is it jealousy that I hear in your way?  
\- Perhaps…"

Alek laughed heartily, but this time Ian had trouble smiling. The idea that the young man could be interested in someone else did not please him.

"- I never spoke to him, and it's probably not now that it's going to change, so even though he's gotten even hotter, nothing will ever happen between us," Mickey said quietly.

"- But it seems like you still think of him from time to time ...  
\- What do you want ... A man doesn’t forget his first crush so easily ... I can't help it, I'm a fan of flamboyant hair and freckles. "

Ian grumbled a few moments before realizing that Mickey could hear him.

"- Something against the redheads?"

Ian smiled. It would have been difficult for him to have any grievance against gingers given that he was himself one. However, the idea that Alek could be so interested in someone else did not please him.

"- Just against those who monopolize your attention ..." said Ian calmly.

"- It's definitely jealousy I hear in your voice," Alek announced before adding.

"- But there is no jealousy to feel, as I told you I never spoke to him, while you I call you almost every day now ... And then from what I I understand, I'm not the only one to still have someone in mind after years.  
\- Ok, you’re right!  
\- ...  
\- And if we changed a little topic?  
\- What would you like to talk about?  
\- The question is rather what I do not want to talk about ... Unfortunately for me, it would not be correct to address topics that I care most about live on the radio.  
\- It's a shame, I'm sure I would have loved ...  
\- I also think you would have liked.  
\- In this case, what are we talking about? It is necessary to find a subject of discussion which will not help to bore your listeners.  
\- I don’t think there are many people listening, that's why I have carte blanche for this time slot.  
\- You don’t look at your audience ratings?  
\- No, it would be depressing, and besides I do this job to help listeners discover music, not to collect them as playing cards.  
\- Given the time you spend talking with me on the air, I'll bet there are not more than 100 ...  
\- Do you really want to bet?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- If you want, after the show I will check the ratings. And whoever finds the nearest result has the right to ask something of the other.  
\- We are already asking questions every day_  
\- Yes, but that prohibition to evade the question ....  
\- ...  
\- So, we bet?  
\- K, but a question seems a bit small as a reward.  
\- How many then?  
\- Three?  
\- Go for three.  
\- And what tells me you're not going to cheat?  
\- First, I'm upset that you think I would. And secondly, if you want, I can send you a screenshot of the official results ... Or maybe you're too scared to lose ... "Ian insinuated.

As he had imagined, Alek had taken the fly and quickly accepted the bet.

He had revised his estimate upwards and had bet on a maximum of 500 people. Ian when he had bet on 2,000 or more.  
To be honest, he did not really know if he wanted to win or not. The idea of being able to ask more personal questions to Alek pleased him a lot, but strangely, the idea of answering the young man's questions excited him even more. He hoped Alek would choose good questions. At least good enough for him to make the discussion hotter.

 

Mickey had trouble sleeping the day before, and had been in a dog mood all day.  
Even Mandy, who was used to his bad temper, seemed to realize that something was different than usual.

His condition had worsened when Clayton sent him a video. He could see the screen of a computer and hear the voice of the young man in the background.

"- I thought you would not believe me with just one picture ... So we'll discover the results together on video."

He had entered a username and password and had quickly opened the hearings page.

Mickey had heard a myriad of dirty words when the long-awaited results had been displayed on the screen.

The audience was much larger than they both thought as the numbers showed 3,956 listeners for yesterday's show.

Mickey had put down his phone and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

Given the results, it was Clayton who won the betting. So it was he who would have to answer three questions.  
And that while nearly 4 thousand people listened to the show.

Damn fucking wager!

 

Mickey could not help but turn on the radio as Clayton's show started. He knew it was stupid because he had no intention of calling, and hearing the young man's voice did not help him forget the bet.

He owed nothing to him. They had just flirted over the phone. At least that was what Mickey had thought before realizing the number of people who had listened to their discussions.

Turning on the radio turned out to be the most stupid of ideas. Because if Mickey was determined not to call the radio host, Clayton seemed well motivated that the call took place. It was the third time Clayton had said he would take his silence as an act of cowardice of a man not ready to face the consequences of his actions.

And if there was one thing that Mickey was not it was cowardly.

He had never been when he had to defend his brothers and sister against the blows of their father. He had never been when he had to find a way to meet their needs. And he did not intend to start today.

Anyway, what did he have to lose? Nobody knew his true identity. Nobody would know who he really is.

Without thinking any longer, he grabbed his phone and dialed the radio station number.

"- I began to believe that you were going to run off ...  
\- I'm not one to escape.  
\- Good ...  
\- So what are your questions?  
\- Do you want to attack directly? Without discussing before?  
\- I'm sure you've thought about these questions since the last time we spoke. And I'm sure you made sure to get the longest and most detailed answers possible ...  
\- I think you know me too well," Clayton said, laughing.

"- So this first question? I have to go back to work after this.  
\- Ok. So, first question. What's the thing that a guy can do, that makes you lose your mind, even if you'll never admit it to him.  
\- ...  
\- So?  
\- Nipples pinching. "

"- Are you going to respond?" Mickey asked in response to Clayton's silence.

"- Sorry ..." Clayton mumbled.

"- I shocked you?" Mickey asked with a laugh.

"- Shocked, no. Intrigued, hell yes ... "

The tone of his voice left no doubt as to the state in which Mickey's answer had put him.

The idea of having excited Clayton on a show was even more enjoyable than Mickey had imagined. And finally, the idea of being listened to by other people made it all the more exciting.

"- I'm entitled to details?  
\- It's just that it's probably the most sensitive area of my body.  
\- I think I'm going to have trouble concentrating on something else now that I know that ...  
\- It was you who wanted to know.  
\- Yes, and I do not regret it for a single second. What I regret is not being able to be next to you right now to slip my hands under your shirt ... And take care of you as you deserve_  
\- Next question."

Mickey had preferred to cut Clayton in his tracks, because he was sure of that, otherwise they would have gone too far, far too far for a radio show.

"- Ok, next question ... Top or bottom? And be careful, the answer to this question could break my life.  
\- At this point?  
\- With most guys, it's me who gives.  
\- ...  
\- But let's say that my preference is elsewhere ...  
\- Fucking God!  
\- I guess that's not the answer you expected_  
\- On the contrary! Trust me, I've never been so happy with an answer, "Clayton said with an unmeasured gusto.

Mickey laughed heartily at the interest in his response.

"- I guess sir is a top ...  
\- 100%.  
\- Do you mean you never have?  
\- Never.  
\- Why?  
\- I like giving, and I'm good, so I do not see any reason to change.  
\- And modest at that. "Announced Mickey with humor.

"- No one ever complained ..."

Clayton seemed to have confidence in all fuss, and to tell the truth his statement had sharpened Mickey's interest.  
Was he really so good that he believed him?

"- Are you still there?  
\- Yes, always ... I thought.  
\- Of me?  
\- What else can I think of now?  
\- I take it as a compliment.  
\- ...  
\- For my last question I hesitated a long time. I wanted to ask you when we could finally meet, but actually I think I already know your answer ... "Clayton said calmly before adding.

"- Instead, I thought it would be much more fun to ask you to describe to me what would happen if we met ..."

Mickey was silent for a moment at Clayton's request.

He had already more than once imagined what he would like to do to the young radio host if he was lucky enough to have him in front of him. But to think about that and to talk about those fantasies being listened to by thousands of people were two totally different things.

"- You really want to talk about this with so many people listening to us.  
\- I didn’t think you were the kind who scared, I mean at first you seem to be pretty_  
\- The first thing I would do is shut you up.  
\- And how would you do that?  
\- I would put my lips against yours, and force you to open your mouth so I could slide my tongue inside ... I'm sure that with all the time you spend talking you have to be extremely talented with your tongue.  
\- ...  
\- I would press my body against yours so that you realize how much I want you inside of me.  
\- ...  
\- Then I'll leave your mouth to kiss your neck and your collarbone before going down along your chest and put my hands under your shirt. Until I am on my knees in front of you.  
\- ...  
\- I would take off your belt slowly, and without taking my eyes off you. I would pull your pants down being careful to leave you in your boxers, and I would have fun sliding my hands under the fabric without ever touching your cock.  
\- ...  
\- I would continue this little game until you beg me to let you inside of me and your desire stains your boxers.  
\- ...  
\- Only then I'll free you from your shackle before I take you in my mouth, as deeply as possible, until your cock is in the bottom of my throat.  
\- ...  
\- And before you explode, I'll lay you down on the ground, and I'll climb on you to impale myself until you disappear completely and deep inside me_  
\- Stop!" Clayton ordered between gasps.

"- It was you who wanted to know_  
\- I know, but if you continue, I'll have problems ... "

It was easy to guess at the tone of Clayton’s voice, what problems he was referring to.

"- Would I have touched a sore point?" Mickey asked, feigning ignorance.

"- Many," Clayton confessed before adding.

"- I will end up having problems if I find myself in this state at work ...  
\- In this case, it is better that I let you get over your emotions.  
\- That's not what I_  
\- I know ... But I remind you that there are some who have to work ...  
\- Is there a chance you'll call back tomorrow?  
\- Wait until tomorrow and you'll see, "Announced Mickey before hanging up.

He knew it would be difficult for him to continue working after this call. For all that Mickey went back to work because he knew it would be difficult to explain the reasons for his delay to his siblings.

 

 

Ian had loved to hear Alek list everything he wanted to do to him. Since he had spoken to the young man for the first time, his desire to see him was growing in him.

Not knowing what he looked like was really disturbing him and he had a lot of trouble not imagining it with Mickey's body. Alek's mind in Mickey's body was now his absolute fantasy.

Ian was very surprised the next day when none of his siblings made any comments about the show. None of them should bother to listen to him or take an interest in the audience figures.

Alek had called the next day, but this time the subject of discussion had remained very calm. He had simply mentioned the flagrant lack of gay representation in the media.

The discussion lasted for a while, allowing everyone to discover that they had more to say than he thought on the subject.

Ian had never talked about this kind of topic with anyone else. With Alek he felt free to say what he wanted without being judged.

 

Ian was sitting at the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention to finally get a beer.

The room was overflowing with people and noise. His friends had forced him to follow them to this club to celebrate one of their birthdays.  
The idea of going out with his friends pleased him, especially since it would at least allow him to think of something other than Alek for a few hours, but he knew that he should broadcast his show as his habit, and without hangover nor want to vomit.

 

A laugh more strident than the others caught his attention.

"- Today is the best day of my life mother fuckers!" A woman yelled in the corner of the room before collapsing on the young man sitting behind her.

Ian had trouble understanding these straight couples who thought it was good to come and have fun in gay clubs.  
Nothing worse than starting to flirt a guy before realizing that he is straight.

Ian was going to look away to focus on the bartender again when he could discern the face of the man she had sat on.

She had wrapped her arms around him and seemed to kiss his neck for ages.

It only took a fraction of a second for Ian to recognize the man he had fantasized about for years.  
Why should Mickey Milkovich choose this bar precisely, to come have fun with this ... This bitch?

Ian had always known that Mickey was straight, but having the proof in front of him was more violent than he thought.

Without thinking any longer, he left his post at the bar and went to his friends.  
He quickly convinced them to follow him to a more lively place to continue the evening.

Everything was better than staying there to watch this show.

 

Ian had to crawl almost to the studio to start his show.  
After leaving the bar, he had chosen to continue the party in a more lively club, and he had ended up on one of the platforms, shirtless, to swing against one of the pole dance bars.

Fortunately for him, in addition to keeping the alcohol well, he had inherited from his parents an ancestral remedy anti hangover. It was a totally disgusting drink, but it had the merit of always working.

"- Hi you ..." Said Ian when he got the call from Alek.

"- Did you just wake up or what?!?  
\- No, I just returned from the evening, and I have not evacuated all the alcohol yet ...  
\- Are you drunk at work now?  
\- If you want to know, it's not the first time, but shiiiiiit it is not necessary that my bosses know, otherwise I will be scolded.  
\- I'll keep quiet, and I'm sure thousands of other listeners too.  
\- Thanks, that's nice.  
\- And what made you drink so much? Unless it is in your habits?  
\- It's not my habit. Generally I am calmer, especially when I know that I have to go on the air just after.  
\- And so what was different this time?  
\- Do you remember my crush? The one with the tattooed knuckles, like you.  
\- Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Ian laughed heartily before saying.

"- Believe me, you have no reason to be jealous. This guy is a fucking straight!  
\- You say that like an insult ...  
\- He’s there right now. I don’t understand why these guys feel is’t okay to come hang out in gay bars with their girlfriend under the arm to show us everything we can never have.  
\- You seem to have him under your skin this guy.  
\- Had. I had him under my skin. Now it's over. I won’t think of him anymore, ever again.  
\- Easier said than done. And then feel happy ...  
\- What do you mean?  
\- At least you know that nothing will ever happen between you. You have reasons to ignore him. My crush is gay, 100% gay.  
\- And how is it worse.  
\- It's worse because I know that nothing will ever happen but that I have always had a glimmer of hope, a little part inside me that said it was possible . It's not easy to forget a guy while inside you you think it's possible.  
\- I feel that I will regret asking you the question ... But why not go talk to him?  
\- I never told anyone that I'm gay.  
\- What?!? Nobody?!?  
\- No one ... other than you and thousands of people now.  
\- How come? _ No, forget my question_  
\- My father.  
\- ...  
\- I always knew that the day my father would learn that I like men he would kill me. In the family we are not necessarily gay friendly ...  
\- And you're always afraid of what he could do to you?  
\- No, he has been dead for some time.  
\- I guess I do not need to express my condolences.  
\- No. This guy is the worst guy. Believe me, he had more flaws than just being homophobic.  
\- ...  
\- But after his death ... I never really found a reason to come out ... And I always wondered what my brothers and sisters would think of me after.  
\- ...  
\- For me the family is the most important. What would I do if they came to hate me?  
\- Do you really think they could hate you for that?  
\- I do not know. I lied to them for years ...  
\- ...  
\- What about you?  
\- What, me?  
\- Coming out?  
\- Me ... My brother found the magazines I was hiding when we shared our room ... And he soon realized that we did not have the same tastes. "

Alek's laugh sounded in Ian's ears.

"- Sorry. I know it did not have to be funny.  
\- Do not be. To think about it now, it's true that it was funny. He started asking me a lot of questions.  
\- ...  
\- He seemed to have trouble understanding how I could want to fuck someone up in the ass...  
\- Let him try and he'll see how good it is." Alek affirmed.

"- The worst is that I am convinced that he did it more than once his girlfriend at the time.  
\- So in the end it was more the cock that went with this ass that bothered him ...  
\- Yeah surely. It must have been odd to discover that he did not know everything about me.  
\- And the rest of your family?  
\- I told my sister pretty quickly. I think in the end, she was relieved.  
\- Relieved that you're gay?  
\- Yes. That way she was pretty sure I was not going to get a girl pregnant ...  
\- It's logic.  
\- ...  
\- In fact I lied a little earlier.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- There is someone else who knows that I am gay.  
\- Who.  
\- My ex.  
\- Your what?!?  
\- My ex. Ex-wife to be more specific.  
\- You are married!?!  
\- I just told you EX!  
\- ...  
\- We got married for her papers, and for other things ... She was the only one who knew for me.  
\- And you already_  
\- No. She's lesbian, I'm gay.  
\- You had to be a very nice little couple," Ian said with a laugh.

"- The whore and the mechanic ..." Announced Alex before laughing too.

"- I have to go, the work is not going to get done by itself.  
\- Ok. I‘m happy I was able to talk to you. It almost made me forget this guy.  
\- Almost?  
\- I don’t think I'll ever get him out of my head ..." Ian admitted softly before ending the conversation and launching a new song.

 

Mickey was lying on the sofa in the living room of the family home. He had collapsed there after the end of his working day.  
His hours normally meant that he would not see his ex-wife again in the apartment they both occupied, but in recent days, the latter had allowed her latest girlfriend to move in with them.  
Mickey did not like the idea at all and did not hide his dissatisfaction with Svetlana.  
But go try to make reason heard to a Russian whore with strong character ...

She had promised to quickly find an apartment to move in with her sweetheart, and in the meantime Mickey was staying in the family home again with Iggy and Mandy.

It was the latter who had just woken him by entering the living room like a fury.

"- Fuck! Mandy! There are some who sleep here.  
\- Kiss my ass! You should sleep at home rather in our sofa;  
\- Believe me I'll go home as fast as I can. "

Mandy seemed ready to return the whole room in search of something.

"- What are you looking for?  
\- Why? Do you plan to help me?  
\- If it allows me to get rid of you more easily yes.  
\- My charger.  
\- That's why you wake me up?!?  
\- I do not have any battery anymore and Glamor has posted a new article.  
\- Worse and worse!  
\- Give me your phone," the woman ordered, reaching for Mickey.

Mandy was even stronger than Svetlana. To seek to tell him would not be tantamount to declaring war on him.  
Resigned, Mickey gave her his phone.

There was nothing to fear from its contents, it was a long time since Mickey had naughty pictures on his phone, or embarrassing text messages.

Looking back, he thought he should suggest the idea to Clayton.

"- Fuck! There are almost no pictures of Lip!  
\- Of who?  
\- Lip Gallagher! You know the kids who had singing parents and started a radio station ... You went to high school at the same time as him, and me at the same time as his brother Ian. "

Mickey felt his heart racing at the mention of Ian's name.

"- Ian is cute, but I prefer Lip ...  
\- ...  
\- If the article isn’t about him it's not worth it. "She affirmed, getting up and swinging the phone on the couch.

Mandy had not closed the article before getting up, and a picture of Ian was still on the screen.

Mickey glanced around to see if his sister had left the room before focusing on the content of the article.

Several photos showed Ian surrounded by other men his age inside a club.  
The article detailed the escapades of the young men a few nights before.

As it was written, the young radio host had drunk more reason and had finally dropped the shirt and climb on the platform of the club to give a show.  
Some photos of the article also illustrate this point with fidelity.

The photographer had gone to heart to immortalize the scene, and the body of the young man at the same time.

The lights of the club was reflected on the glistening abdominals of the young man.

Ian seemed even more handsome now than at the time of high school.

Mickey could not help but carefully save each of the photos in the article.  
He later installed a security on the gallery application, to prevent his sister or brother from inadvertently falling on these photos.  
It would be difficult for him to explain their presence in his phone.

 

Mickey turned on the radio a few minutes before the show began.

He intended to call Clayton as soon as he was on the air.  
Revisiting Ian's picture had aroused feelings he thought were extinguished, or at least sufficiently mitigated to not suffer, but that had turned out to be wrong.  
He always felt something for Ian, and it was more than present.

And Clayton was the only person he could talk to and who he wanted to talk about.

Mickey took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled his contacts to the desired number.  
He was called when his phone rang and posted Mandy's picture.

Why did she have to call him now?

"- What ?!" he growled away from the radio.

"- Always so kind!  
\- What do you want? I have work.  
\- It's just for the job that I'm calling you. I forgot to tell you that Mr. Willis wanted to get his car back at the opening, you'll have to work first.  
\- He'll get it when he gets it, that's when I'm done!  
\- Mickey! I promised him that he would have it for the opening so you move your ass and you leave this car before the opening, otherwise I convince Iggy to fuck you at the door so you have to go back to live with your wife !  
\- Ex wife!  
\- One more reason. So now go to work! "She ordered before hanging up.

Mandy had the knack for charging customers in a hurry by promising quick fixes and letting his brothers take care of them most of the time. Strangely, none of the cars she cared for needed to be repaired in such a short time.

Mickey moved his tools to Mr. Willis' car and shifted the radio to hear better from his new location.

In addition to angering him, Mandy's intervention had made him lose the chance, and it was now someone else who spoke with Clayton.

According to his voice, he was a young man, and he seemed rather stressed at the idea of going on the radio.

"- It will be fine?  
\- Yes ... Yes, sorry.  
\- No need to apologize, it's normal to be a little stressed when you go on the radio.  
\- It always looks very simple when Alek speaks.  
\- ...  
\- Alek is ... How to say ...? He always sounds so sure of himself.  
\- Is that the impression you have?  
\- Yes. I would really like to be like him. "

Mickey frowned.  
It was strange to hear someone else talk about it like that with Clayton. All the more in these terms.

"- Actually you are models for me.  
\- Models?  
\- Yes.  
\- Alek ... And me?!?  
\- Yes.  
\- Are you sure you want to choose us as models?  
\- In my family nobody know that I am gay. Among my friends either ...  
\- ...  
\- My parents are constantly making remarks that gays are sick, that they should be treated, or even locked up ...  
\- ...  
\- I don't even know if they really think so, or if it's just their way of being. The fact is that I spent all my childhood thinking that I was sick. That to love men rather than women was something wrong, and that I had to hide it. That if I said it to anyone, I would end up far from my family ... Alone.  
\- ...  
\- I have never met any gay. Or if I met them, they never told me ... If there are people around me who are gay too, I understand why they are hiding.  
\- ...  
\- You and Alek, are the first gay men I know_ I know I don't really know you, but by listening to you, it's like I know you.  
\- ...  
\- Hearing you talk about everything and anything like that every day made me understand that being gay was not a problem. I still don’t know if I'll tell my parents, but I'm not ashamed of myself, I don’t t think I'm sick anymore.  
\- ... I ... I'll admit I do not know what to say.  
\- Sorry_  
\- Do not be sorry. If I do not know what to say, it's just because I never imagined anyone could tell me that.  
\- ...  
\- I never thought I could be a model for someone.  
\- But you are for me.  
\- Are you sure you want to take a moron like me for a model?" Clayton asked with a laugh.

"- Yes.  
\- Can I ask you why?  
\- You look happy ... Am I wrong?  
\- No ... No you're right, I'm happy. I guess I could be even happier ...  
\- If you could see Alek for real?  
\- Yes, yes ...  
\- But you are happy ...  
\- Yes.  
\- Then I want you as a model. Because what I want is to be happy. Like you.  
\- ...  
\- I'm sorry, I'll have to hang up, I think my mother is back.  
\- Waits! Just two seconds.  
\- ...  
\- I would like to thank you. For having decided to love you as you are. I know it's not always easy. But by doing that you make this world a little more beautiful ... And if one day the young gays of this world do not need to hide anymore, it will be partly thanks to you. So thank you ... Thank you for being you.  
\- Thank you, "murmured the young man probably on the brink of tears before hanging up.

It was easy to guess that Clayton must have been shaken by the call of the young man. He had started broadcasting a new song, but Mickey was sure of it, his thoughts still had to be turned to the young man's words.

 

Mickey called the radio station at the end of the song.

Clayton answered and greeted him in a small voice.

"- Hi…  
\- Hi. You sounds shaken ...  
\- Yeah. It's the first time I've been told that I'm a role model for someone, "Clayton said with amusement.

\- Besides, you too are a model now.  
\- I don’t want to criticize this young person, but to make me a model while I still have not made my coming out it's a little strange ...  
\- Can I ask you a question?  
\- Usually you do not ask for permission," said Mickey.

Clayton laughed heartily before confirming.

"- That's right ... But it's a pretty personal question.  
\- You mean like, "What would you do to me if I were next to you now?"?  
\- No ... Rather, what today would push you to come out?  
\- ...  
\- If you do not want to answer do not do it_  
\- A guy.  
\- What?  
\- What today would make me come out, it would be a guy ... What I mean is that for now, I'm very good as I am. The fact that my family does not know that I'm gay does not bother me more than that because I do not have anyone. But if I were in a relationship with someone, I think it would be different.  
\- How different?  
\- I spent a lot of my life hiding, I do not want it to happen anymore.  
\- And you already have an idea of who this guy would be?  
\- I think we've already mentioned the subject ...  
\- I will end up being jealous of this guy! I don't even know his name, but I hate him.  
\- And I do not intend to tell you what his name is.  
\- Why? He is known? Enough for me to know?  
\- He's pretty well known ... enough for everyone in this city to know him, so I would not say his name.  
\- He's so good this guy?  
\- I do not know, but the fact is that it's hard to forget. Especially when I see him everywhere on the internet.  
\- Wait! Do you mean that you looked for pictures of him on the internet?!?  
\- No, that means my sister using my phone to look at an article she thought was about his brother, but that spoke only of him. Result, I ended up with his picture on my phone.  
\- And what did you do with these pictures?  
\- What did you want me to do?  
\- Fuck! You saved them!  
\- No!  
\- I'm sure you saved them!  
\- And so what?  
\- Ok, now I'm definitely jealous of this guy. Fuck! He has no idea that a guy as awesome as you wants him, he has to find out, you deserve better than that_  
\- He does not even know that I exist, how could he know that he interests me?!?  
\- He should! He should know it!  
\- ...  
\- I don’t like this guy ... "Clayton mumbled.

"- I thought you wouldn’t, I guess," Mickey replied sarcastically.

"- I’ll offer you a deal.  
\- I'm scared when you propose things like that ...  
\- No, it's just a photo exchange.  
\- ...  
\- Don’t worry, I won’t ask you to show your face. And I will not show the photo to anyone. To tell the truth, given the type of photo I would like to see, I don’t think I’d show them to anyone.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- You want to forget your high school crush right?  
\- I don’t see the connection.  
\- We are both stuck in the past, haunted by guys we couldn’t or can’t have. So we can help each other to forget them.  
\- And how do you want to do that?  
\- It's simple, replacing little by little all the fantasies we have about them, on someone else.  
\- ...  
\- Unless, if you do not think you're up_  
\- How's that I’m not up to it?!?  
\- So are you going to do it?  
\- ...  
\- Alek?  
\- A photo! No more! And no face!  
\- Promise ... you'll do it.  
\- ...  
\- Alek?  
\- I have to work.  
\- If you don’t want to_  
\- I'll do it, moron. But your picture has to be sexy as fuck! "Growled Mickey before hanging up in Clayton's ear.

He grabbed the wrench on the worktop and plunged his head into the engine.

This guy had the gift of driving him crazy.  
Even though they each had the other's phone number, they had never spoken outside the radio. More than once, Mickey had been tempted to call Clayton outside of broadcast hours, but fear had swept away every time.

Clayton had the gift of making him do and say things he would never have imagined. He was taking more and more space in his life, even though he had never met.

Without thinking, Mickey put the tool down and grabbed his phone before heading to the bathroom.

He was not the type to make promises without delivering, even when the promises were as stupid as this one.  
And he knew it, if he pushed back even more time to execute Clayton’s request, he would have even more trouble doing it.

He locked the door behind him. At this time the garage was normally empty, but given what he planned to do, better to be safe than sorry.

Mickey undid the button of his jumpsuit and pulled his arms out of the sleeves, letting the top of the suit fall on his hips.

Mickey knew it, his main seduction asset with guys was his ass. Several of his one night stands were more than complimentary about his bubble butt, before receiving a blow job.  
Mickey had never been one to accept the compliment, especially when they touched his ass. However, he knew that Clayton would not be indifferent to it. And the young man's questions about his personal preferences tended to confirm this idea.

 

Ian had proposed the idea of exchanging photos on a whim.  
To hear Alek speak so much of this guy had gotten on his nerves. How could someone who was openly gay, as Alek had pointed out, could haven't noticed the young man?  
Even without ever having met Alek in person, Ian was totally fascinated, to the point of almost forgetting Mickey.

Of course he still had some way to go before he really forgot Mickey, but if flirting with Alek could allow him to forget him, he would not be upset.

He had planned to send a photo to Alek after the show, and hoped to receive a response by the end of the day.  
He now knew the young man well enough to know that he couldn't sit idle while Ian called him a coward.

Ian had just accepted a new listener when his phone beeped.

He couldn't resist the temptation to check who the message came from that he had just received. And he felt his heart racing, when Alek's name appeared on the screen.

Without really knowing how, he managed to push his phone a little further down the table and finish his ongoing discussion.

He started playing a new song just after hanging up and grabbed his phone.

He was dying to look at the content of the text. But knowing in advance what it might contain, Ian also knew that it wasn't necessarily the best time for that.

The song ended before he finished making decisions. Although Ian grabbed the microphone to ask their listeners.

"- Gentlemen, ladies ... As you may have heard a bit earlier, I proposed a deal to Alek. Deal to exchange photos ... It turns out that Alek has achieved his share of the deal. At least that's what the notification on my phone suggests. I know it would not be very professional to open this photo on the air, even if we are honest, it isn't the professionalism that suffocates us here ... So here, I ask your opinion. Do I open it now? Or should I wait to finish the show? I give you time for this song to answer in the comment space of the show's website. " He explained before launching a new song.

There was little chance that someone would answer his request, but at least after that, he would have the excuse of having asked their listeners for their opinion, and could without remorse open this message as quickly as possible.

Ian tried to keep his distance with his phone, pacing the studio all the way through the song.

If one day Lip or Fiona were to listen to his show, they would probably want to shoot him on the spot.

Ian approached his computer a few seconds before the end of the song and reconnected the microphone.

"- Well, let's see what you've decided ... At least if someone voted_"

He stopped when the comments appeared on the screen.

"- Fuck. Fucking shit! Sorry! Sorry for the language, but ... I never imagined that so many of you would comment. I received over 2000 responses ... " Ian asserted, trying to regain his senses.

"- This is crazy. I never would have thought someone was listening to what I'm saying, let alone someone answering ... Well, let's try to focus a little bit. It's good that you answered, but I need to know what you chose ... Don't count on me to read all your answers before finally deciding. But I intend to read them. I don't know how long it will take, but I’ll try. "

Ian glanced at the answers in front of him. All seemed to have the same answer, only the style was different.

"- Okay, it sounds like you're all as impatient as me to open this message ... I feel like I'm going to regret doing it live on the radio, but I'll do it." Affirmed Ian grabbing his phone .

"- Okay, it's a photo, but with the rotten network of this studio it's hard to load_"

Ian was silent for a few moments.

Probably longer than he thought because a swarm of new messages appeared on the screen, drawing his attention.

"- Sorry, sorry, I ... I was ... I think it was definitely not a good idea to open this picture here and now."

Ian nervously ran a hand through his hair before asking.

"- You think I can get fired because I got hard at work? I mean I'm all alone here so no one will know ... unless of course I say it on the radio as I just did. "

Ian put his phone, screen against the table, next to him and rested his head on his hands before explaining.

"- I know it's not professional, all that, but fuck if you could see this picture! I promise you that I want to print it and make a poster. Make a tapestry for my room. "

Ian got up nervously and took a few steps before coming to lean against the desk.

"- What is certain is that tonight I will not think of anyone other than Alek. And I can tell you one thing is that this guy that Alek flashed on when he was young ... This guy didn't officially know that Alek existed. Because otherwise it would have been impossible to remain indifferent ... Ok, I suggest you listen to some music so that I calm down. " Announced Ian before launching a new song.

He looked at his phone on the table and reached for it. He was dying to grab the phone and look at this picture again. But if he did, he knew things would get worse. He had to wait, wait to be alone, and to be able to do what he wanted.

 

 

Ian had trouble controlling himself for the rest of the show.  
He had taken more calls than usual, mainly to be tempted not to look at this picture again.  
But the listeners didn't seem to have the same opinion on the issue, and apart from a call for a song, all the other discussions revolved around Alek and Mickey.

"Was this crush your first crush?"

"What would your family have thought of him at the time?"

"What would they think of him now?

The worst question having been.

"If right now you had Alek in one room and your crush in another, which room would you choose?"

Ian had tried to answer all these questions as honestly as possible.  
Normally he would have preferred to keep all that for himself, but he liked the relationship he had established with these listeners on this show. And he was very touched by the call of the young man who was now taking him as a model. Sufficiently affected to try to help other young people, at the height of their abilities of course.  
And if that meant talking about Mickey and Alek for hours why not?

However, he prayed internally to each call so that his family isn't the idea to listen to his show.

 

Ian had tried to review all the messages left on the comment space once the show was over.  
As he first noticed while reading them on the air, most of them went in the same direction, "Open the picture now".  
Some asked him the opposite, but they were largely in the minority. And some other messages were talking about different topics again.

Messages of thanks, for the music, the good humor he showed and for his open-mindedness.  
Which would help him fall asleep with a smile.

Although, to tell the truth, sleep wasn't his first desire right now.

If he had watched the comments directly after the show it was to avoid completely forgetting to do so after checking his phone again.

Alek's picture was still on the screen and and was still "interesting".

Given his outfit, and the moment he had sent it, it was a safe bet that the young man was still at work when he took the picture, and this idea made this picture even more exciting in Ian's eyes. .

Alek was holding the sleeves of his work suit in front of him, letting the fabric of the suit frame the bottom of his buttocks.  
He wasn't wearing a t-shirt, which also allowed Ian to admire the curvature of his hips and the arch of his back.

It was impossible for Alek not to know how perfect this point of his anatomy was.  
Impossible that he chose a photo of his back rather than a photo of front without back thoughts.

Ian hated the idea that someone else could have benefited from this wonder, but thanked everyone who had once complimented Alek because otherwise the young man would probably never have had the assurance to send this photo.

Once in the family home, Ian checked for other family members. Fortunately all asleep or absent from home. He went up to his room to lock himself up.

Even though the radio was working well, it hadn't yet allowed them enough money to leave the house. So they continued to live together as they had always done.

Ian had managed to negotiate a room for himself, however, as Fiona spent most of his free time with her boyfriend.

Ian leaned against the door and closed his eyes for a moment. Without even looking at his phone, he could now easily visualize Alek’s bottom.  
And this vision gave birth to a host of perverse ideas.

He took off his shoes, dropped his jacket and quickly removed all his other clothes.

He knew he didn't have to be naked for what he had to do, but he didn't want to be hindered by clothes.

Ian had no doubt that Alek would have liked to see the condition in which his picture put him, but if he had to exchange only one picture, it had to be perfect. As perfect as his.

Ian sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed his cock already hardened in advance, and began to caress gently, imagining Alek's hand instead of his own.  
He ran his thumb over the tip of his cock to spread the precum that began to bead the end before descending more gently to the base.

It had only been a few minutes since he had started, but he already felt that if he let his mind go astray longer towards the image of Alek's curves, he would cum even before he could take the desired picture. 

Ian lay on his bed and ran his hand around the base of his cock. He wanted Alek to think about it. He wanted to imagine him impaled on him. He wanted to hear his moan as he slowly returned to him.  
He wanted to see him bend over with pleasure.  
He wanted to feel Alek's hands on his chest.  
He wanted to hear him shout his name while coming.

Ian couldn't understand how a simple photo could make him lose reason so much.  
He quickly started the application and snapped the picture before it was too late.

 

 

Mickey was lying on the couch in his living room.  
Svetlana had promised that she would spend the week elsewhere and that he could have the apartment for himself.  
What she hadn't said was that she had taken advantage of the only bed in the apartment, as much as hers, to have fun with her friend.  
Mickey had never wanted to share his bed with a woman and even less with two lesbians.

He had wanted to remove the sheets to change them, but Clayton had stopped him.

It was the precise moment he had chosen to send him the photo answer he had promised.  
And that had made Mickey lose all the motivation he had for something else.

Mickey had listened to Clayton questioning his listeners when he received the picture, and enjoyed hearing his reaction live even though it meant sharing the moment with thousands of other people.

Mickey had also appreciated the embarrassment he had quickly perceived in Clayton's voice when he had to continue his show after that.

And Mickey appreciated even more the response of the young man.

If he had given that many compliments on his backside for him to choose this part to photograph, there was no doubt that Clayton had of receiving a swarm of compliments on his person and especially on that part of his anatomy.

Mickey immediately dropped the sheet he had in his hand and headed for the sofa, unable to resist the temptation any longer.  
He blessed Svetlana internally to not be present today at the apartment, and had hoped that she doesn't surprise visit, failing to find him in a most embarrassing situation.

Even if he already knew at that time that it would push only wanting more, always more, Mickey again opened the camerato send Clayton proof of the receipt of his reply.  
And that led to another answer, then another, and another one. 

They spent the night exchanging photos and Mickey collapsed on the couch in a state of tiredness.

 

Memories of last night came slowly to Mickey's memory.

Without opening his eyes, he put his hand on the ground to look for his clothes.

He put on his boxers and jeans before sitting on the couch and grabbed his phone to scroll through the photos of the day before.

He hadn't exchanged a word with Clayton. Only images. However, he felt like he had spent the night talking to him about everything he wanted to do.  
Each photo was more daring than the previous one. And to watch them now, Mickey still wanted to send a message to Clayton to restart their little game.

He was cut off in his tracks by a phone call from Mandy.

"- What?!?" He growled, picking up.

"- You could say hello, be kind, something like that ...  
\- What?!?" Mickey repeated eagerly to hang up so he could watch Clayton's messages again.

"- I want to go out tonight.  
\- And what?  
\- You come with me.  
\- Not even in dreams.  
\- You haven't been out since your divorce with Svetlana, you need to change your mind, "the young woman asserted before adding.

"- Anyway you have no choice. If you dare not come, I'll make your life hell, and you know I can.  
\- I don't see why I have to come.  
\- I'll pick you up when I finish work, " the young woman said before hanging up.

Mickey rubbed a hand on his face to try to dispel the feeling of weariness he was feeling. Whatever he does, whatever he says, his sister would always have the last word.  
That had always been the case, and it would surely always stay that way.

 

As she had decided, Mandy had picked up Mickey at home at the end of his service.

The young man had taken advantage of his few hours of calm to put his house in order, and on his phone.  
He had saved each of Clayton's photos, before erasing them from his texts.  
It would have been impossible to find a valid excuse if one of his brothers or Mandy fell on these pictures.

The club where Mandy had dragged him was crowded.

Mickey didn't like that kind of place. Every time he went there, he was dragged by one of the women sharing his life.

It was neither alcohol nor music that bothered him, even though the quality of the latter was generally mediocre. But rather the number of women who took advantage of the ambient rush to put their hands on him or to make him proposals that didn't interest him in the least.

Having to continue playing the perfect little straight in front of her sister, when none of these women attracted him, wasn't necessarily his favorite activity.

Especially tonight when her sister seemed to find it a pleasure to share the presence of all the people she found attractive in this club.

 

Alcohol helping to uninhibit him, Mickey more than once failed to make a mistake and give too much information, which would have sowed doubt in his sister.  
Fortunately, after years playing the basic hetero, there was little chance that his sister could imagine him gay.

 

Ian wasn't used to coming to the radio station outside his working hours.  
Although he appreciated his colleagues, especially since many were part of his family, he preferred to limit his presence to the bare minimum.  
And he was delighted that Fiona and Lip took care of all the administrative part of the radio, part that didn't fascinate him at all.

However, having delegated this part to them had made them the real leaders of the company, and therefore at the same time, his bosses.

Given that until now he hadn't made a fuss as Ian Gallagher, and that he had just passed the music chosen by his family and shareholders, he had never had a problem with his elders.

The fact that they weren't interested in his second show, helped him to be safe from criticism and remonstrance.

In spite of his confidence, Ian couldn't dispel the growing doubt in him.  
He knew perfectly well that neither Lip nor Fiona let alone their investors would appreciate what was happening on his second show.

His uncertainty grew even more when he saw Lip's expression.  
The latter looked extremely focused on the data displayed on his computer. So that he didn't really notice Ian's presence until he was sitting in front of him.

"- Did you want to talk to me?" Ian asked as he was summoned to the high school principal's house.

"- Ah! Yes. I didn't hear you come in.  
\- You looked focused. These are the rating, is that it?  
\- Yes, I was watching the numbers of your show.  
\- Is it so bad? I promise you, I try to do my best. You know that I don't necessarily like the music that I broadcast on this show, but I'm really trying to make_  
\- That's Not the one I'm talking about," Lip said, looking extremely serious.

"- You mean…  
\- I mean I'm talking to you about Clayton's show.  
\- I know that the audience is probably not great, but please Lip leaves me_  
\- Waits! Wait before you get excited and say anything.  
\- ...  
\- Generally I don't watch the audience of this show. This isn't the time with the most listeners, and that's why we gave you carte blanche for this show.  
\- ...  
\- It turns out that Mary came to see me this morning.  
\- Mary?  
\- It's our webmaster, she's the one who takes care of the site ... You should really try to meet the people who work with us. "Lip said reprimandfully.

He felt the stress growing in him at the break of the discussion.

"- What did she say?  
\- She came to warn me that according to her it would be necessary to make adjustments on the server that we chose for the site.  
\- How is it about me?  
\- I asked her what motivated her request, and that's where she told me about you.  
\- About me?  
\- Yes. She explained that yesterday you had received a lot of messages via the comment area of the site, and that many other messages couldn't be recorded because of too much data flow on the site.  
\- ...  
\- To put it simply, there were too many people on the site at the same time because of your show. "Lip explained before turning his screen to Ian.

"- After verification, your show is the third most listened to radio. And she is about to take second place. And this despite the fact that it is broadcast in the middle of the night.  
\- ...  
\- I'm not necessarily the type to believe in coincidences, but it happens that my guest today also listens to your emission.  
\- What?!?  
\- I was as shocked as you. I never imagined that such a well-known and busy singer would take the time to listen to your show, but she swore she would not miss one. "

Ian struggled to endure Lip's complacent tone.  
He and his brother had quickly disagreed about how to handle the station, but hearing him and minimizing his work was painful.

"- She said that she really liked the music you chose. That she also loved your way of animating your show. But above all she was a big fan of Alton.  
\- Al ... Al what?  
\- Alton. Alek and Clayton ... It has to tell you something. "

Ian was certain, his face must be perfectly red now.

He had more than once tried to imagine his brother's reaction if he discovered Alek's existence, but he never imagined that it would really happen.

"- Actually, I didn't necessarily understand right away ... I just smiled stupidly and I told her that I will inform Clayton ... That's after that Mary came to me to talk about the messages ... And that I started to inquire. "

Ian swallowed hard. A ball was being created in his throat making his breathing complicated.

"- I read some of the messages, I looked for this Alton on the internet and I listened to your latest shows ...  
\- ...  
\- Do you have any idea how many people are talking about this? Of you and this guy?  
\- I'm sorry, I_  
\- Why are you apologizing? You have exploded audiences, and you have a mountain of fans. If you are looking for Alton on the internet, believe me that you will find results. There are people who spend their days twittering about you.  
\- About us?  
\- Yes. Most of the time they discuss the topics you talked about. People seem very happy with your topics of discussion.  
\- Uh ... I know it's not very pro_  
\- Don't worry about that. People have already heard more on the radio ...  
\- But investors?  
\- As much as they earn money, they are happy ...  
\- So you don't mind?  
\- No. Not at all. I was just amazed by this story, "Lip said, smiling.

Ian began to relax. He would never have thought that Lip took things so well.

"- You would see the theories of your fans, it's impressive.  
\- Theories?  
\- Yes, they are looking for who you can be ... As much as you. From what I understood, some of them even began to go around the garages to ask if Alek was working there ... Some seem to take a close interest in your crush high school. They want to find out who they are.  
\- There are even some who think that Alek is a false name and that in fact it is Mickey.  
\- Mickey?!?  
\- Yes ... They don't know his name, but some people think that Alek is actually your crush of high school. See even that one way or another you were his ...  
\- ...  
\- That's Mickey you're talking about on your show?" Lip intrigued.

"- Yes ..." said Ian shyly before asking.

"- How? How do you know about Mickey?  
\- Do you really not remember?!?  
\- ...  
\- It was you who told me.  
\- I don't remember it at all.  
\- Given your condition at this time, it's not surprising. It was just after the end of his last school year. We had celebrated the holidays together at home, and then Fiona was gone I don't know where and the others were too small to stay awake, so we stayed together. And you had to drink at least half of our beer supply to yourself ...  
\- ...  
\- At one point I had the misfortune to ask you what made you drink so much and you started to tell me everything.  
\- ...  
\- The fact that you had been crushing on Mickey Milkovich for years. The fact that you would not see him anymore because he had no reason to go to high school anymore. The fact that you hated him because he wasn't gay, but you couldn't really hate him ... You told me about it for hours ... I never imagined my little brother to tell me up and down how Mickey Milkovich was great. Mickey Milkovich! Frankly, thankfully your tastes have changed since the time ...  
\- What do you have against Mickey?  
\- Nothing nothing. But you're not going to tell me that it's the Prince Charming that all gays dream about. He is violent, dangerous and surely homophobic. I want to believe that at that time the bad boy side attracted you, and that you keep some memory, but admit that this guy isn't worth it. "

Ian clenched his fists. He had a violent desire to hit Lip.

His brother had never spoken to Micky, yet he allowed himself judge him.

Ian had always known that the appearance of Mickey and his family played in the eyes of many in his disfavor.  
Where most people saw only a small brute, he had seen someone close to fighting for the weak.  
Where others saw a family to avoid, he had seen people who looked a lot like members of his own family.  
Where most people didn't see anyone dangerous, he had seen someone incomprehensible, capable of so much more than others believed.

"- In any case, no chance that this Alek and Mickey are the same person. Mickey, gay! You imagine? Bruuuu! I feel chills just thinking about it.  
\- ...  
\- Enough about the past, it's the future that counts.  
-The future?" Ian asked, trying to calm his desire for murder.

"- Yes. You'll have to find a way to get more info on this Alek ... I think you should call him tonight and that_  
\- He's the one calling.  
\- Don't you have his number? With your photo exchange story ...? By the way, this fire god market thing, we'll have to do something similar again.  
\- I don't call him, he's calling me. And I don't know what we're going to talk about, "Ian said firmly.

"- Well we'll change all that," Lip announced with a big smile before adding.

"- This story is worth gold, we must know how to take advantage of the opportunities available to us Ian."

 

Ian had let his brother explain to him how his relationship with Alek was an opportunity to make money.

And Ian had tried not to punch him in the face for the duration of this discussion.

From the time he had learned that it was difficult to change his mind to his brother, especially by taking it face to face.  
Lip was a pit bull. When he wanted something he would not let it go, until he got it.

Ian had known from his brother's office that he could never do what he wanted on his show.

 

He took a deep breath as he sat in front of the computer for a few minutes before starting his show.

The playlist of the previous show was coming to an end and he would soon be on air.

For the first time since the beginning of this show, Ian was not alone in the room.  
Lip was sitting next to him, with his laptop in front of him.

It was easy to guess that he intended to watch the evolution of the audience, and the affluence of fans of the show and Twitter.

 

It was difficult for Ian to support Lip's presence during the show. Especially since he had imagined a little earlier, the latter hadn't stopped looking at the numbers, and give him a multitude of pseudo tips for his show.

While Ian usually loved when Alek called, today this moment had turned into a torture session.  
His brother had given him no respite, sending him every 5 seconds new questions to ask the young man, topics to discuss with him, or proposals for betting of any kind.

Ian had tried to ignore his brother during their discussion, but it had been harder to say than done.  
And to believe Lip's expression, he didn't like being ignored.

 

There were only a few minutes left.  
Ian usually launched a playlist at that time to be able to leave before the next team arrived. But this time he chose not to program music, but rather to take the microphone to talk with his listeners.

His step seemed to surprise Lip who had already risen to leave.

"- I know that I usually leave you with some music, but today I wanted to change ... I wanted to talk to you a little open heart and tell you just how much, you, this show, all that is important to me. " He affirmed, closing his eyes.

"- Since I was little I think that music brings people together. I think that what we feel when we listen to music doesn't depend on where we live, who our parents are, or anything else that is futile ... I think that no matter who we are we can enjoy music, and she can bring us closer to each other. "

Ian opened his eyes and stared at his brother for a moment.

"- The first time I went on the air on this radio, I was a dreamer. I thought that as long as I played good music everything would work for that station. "

Lip smirked at his brother.

"- But in fact I quickly realized that the world I thought was ours was more complicated than that, and that only music wasn't enough ... At least not for everyone."

Lip's smile turned into a grimace and his eyes darkened.

"- I understood that if I wanted to pursue my dream, I had to fight. And that's what I did. I fought to be here tonight. And I can’t thank you enough for being here with me, "he said, turning his attention to the screen in front of him.

Lip had forced him to keep the new comments posted in real time, so he could easily see the messages the listeners were sending.

"- Thanks to this program I met people, people I changed, even though I still have a hard time believing it. People who changed me. And Alek ... "

More and more messages arrived.

It was hard for Ian to see everyone's content, but many of his listeners seemed to be asking questions about his little improvised speech.

"- I never thought I could be so comfortable with someone I never really met. Yet this is the case. And I must confess that he has practically erased from my memory that guy I have loved for years, "Ian announced with a smile.

"- I say practically because you never forget your first love, especially when it's a one-way love."

Ian nervously ran a hand through his hair before taking a look at his brother.

Lip was clenched in his seat, he seemed about to explode.

Ian sketched a sad little smile before focusing again on the computer screen.

"- I see that a lot of you are asking questions about what I am trying to say ... Actually until recently I didn't think so many ... I never imagined being listened to by so much I thank you for taking time in your life for sharing these moments with me, "he said calmly before closing his eyes again.

"- I see that many people wonder if I'm not saying goodbye right now ..."

Ian tried to calm down. If he kept talking he would surely end up crying.

"- I must unfortunately admit that this is the case ... I would have liked to stay longer with you ... I would have liked ... I would have wanted things that will never happen. But I must thank you, however, because you made me live things that I didn't think possible. And I will always be grateful. "

Ian turned to his brother.  
Lip had just got up, panicked, both hands on the table. There was no doubt about it when, in his opinion, what was going on.

Ian looked away and nervously began to intertwine his fingers.

"- Alek ... I ... I wanted to say thank you ... Thank you ... Sorry ... I ... I lov_ Thank you."

This time Ian can not stop his tears from running down his cheeks.  
He tried to wipe his tears from the back of his sleeve, but the feelings he felt were too strong for them to stop flowing.

"- Thank you for everything. Thank you to all of you. I love you."

Ian casted Wolf's broadcast of Highly Suspect and walked out of the room.

 

Mickey had been sitting for almost half an hour on a chair at the back of the garage.  
He was staring at his phone.

Like every night he had listened to Clayton's show.  
As every night he had called the young man.

But tonight had been different. Tonight was the last time he spoke to him.

Clayton had said goodbye tonight. He had thanked everyone who listened to his show, he had told them he loved them, and he had told him ... He had almost told him.

However, he had only almost done it. Just as Mickey almost dialed his number to call him. As Mickey had almost managed to contain his tears. As Mickey was almost able to continue what he should have done ...

On the spot he didn't understand. Certainly he had found Clayton different today. A little more in the restrained. But he would never have imagined that Clayton decides to leave his show, to leave it ...

 

Mickey was drawn from his thoughts by a resounding crash.

Mandy had just come into the garage and let the metal door drop to the ground.

"- What is_  
\- Are you okay?!?" The frantic young woman asked.

Mickey got up a good one, surprised by the behavior of his sister.

"- Something serious has happened?" He asked anxiously to understand the hustle and bustle of Mandy's life.

"- Didn't you listen to the admission?" She asked, surprised.

Mickey frowned.  
He had almost automatically answered that yes, but he had stopped in time, not understanding why his sister asked him this question.

"- Which admission?  
\- Clayton's. "

Mickey stared at his younger sister without saying a word.

"- Stop making that face there. I know you listen to this show every night.  
\- ...  
\- I also know that you call Clayton almost every night ... And yes, I also know that you're gay, " She said without flinching.

"- So now you'll answer me. Did you listen to tonight's show?!?  
\- Yes, " confessed Mickey in a breath.

"- Since when ..." he asked without being able to find the words.

"- A little while now …  
\- How?  
\- A friend of mine told me about the show ... She was completely a fan, to the point of forcing me to listen to it. I thought the music Clayton chose was pretty cool, and he said cool stuff.  
\- ...  
\- I didn't listen to all the shows at that time, just a little bit of time ... And then I saw my friend again, and even if I didn't think it was possible she had become even more fan. she explained to me that it was because of a guy who called almost every day. Alek.  
\- ...  
\- So I listened to the show. And there I heard your voice. At least what seemed to be your voice ... But it didn't stick. Alek was gay, I mean completely gay, while you ...  
\- ...  
\- And then I listened to all the old shows. more precisely all the passages of Alek. Which wasn't very complicated indeed ... You don't imagine the number of people who talk about you on social networks. If you are looking for Alton on twitter ... There are thousands of tweets about you ...  
\- ...  
\- And listening to everything you said, I started to make the link. And in the course of time it became almost obvious to me.  
\- Why didn't you say anything?  
\- You didn't seem determined to tell us, and I didn't want to force your hand ...  
\- Did you tell anyone else?" Mickey asked in panic.

"- Who do you think I'm!?!" Mandy growled before asking again.

"- So you listened to it or not this show?!?  
\- Yes…  
\- Do you know why he will do that?  
\- No ... " Confessed Mickey, looking down at his phone.

"- Do you have his number?" Mandy asked calmly, as if all the excitement of the moment had disappeared.

"- Yes ... But I never called him. And…  
\- And what?  
\- I ... I can’t ...  
\- What can’t you do?!? "

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair before answering.

"- I can’t ask him to continue to talk to me when I don't even know if one day I ... I don't want to waste his time, he will find better_  
\- Kiss my ass! I forbid you to think like that Mickey! "Grunted the girl, forcing her brother to look into her eyes.

"- I forbid you to think that this guy deserves better than you. You're better than any morons he could meet. He loves you. Everyone knows it! And you too, you moron! The only guy you could love more is Ian. "

Mickey's eyes widened at the mention of the name of the man he had been fantasizing about for years.

"- How ...  
\- When I realized that it was you this Alek, I started looking who could be the guy you flashed in high school ... I don't know exactly why, but it's Ian who came in the lead So when I saw this article, with all these pictures of him, I took the opportunity_  
\- Waits! you mean that you did it on purpose.  
\- Yes. Didn't you think there could be so much coincidence?  
\- ...  
\- In any case you'll call Clayton today!  
\- Why would I do that?!?  
\- Because you want to see him. And don't try to make me believe otherwise.  
\- Don't count on me to do it. If he left the radio it's probably because of the bullshit we did_  
\- So what?!? Even if that's the case, you've ou didn't force him. So now you put aside that pride, that fear and all the bullshit that goes with it and you call him!  
\- Not even in your dreams." Mickey growled before displaying Clayton's contact on his phone, and deleted it.

"- What are you_  
\- Impossible that I contact him.  
\- Why did you do that?!?  
\- He’s better without me. It's because of me that he has all these problems. And anyway, it's not me he loves, it's this guy ... I was only useful to distract him!  
\- That's really what you think?  
\- ...  
\- Well, I'm going to prove you wrong!" She said, red with anger.

"- What are you going to do?!?  
\- ...  
\- Mandy, come back here! What are you going for? Where are you going? "

 

Mickey woke up a few hours before going to work. Usually he only got up at the last minute, just enough time to get dressed and swallow something to allow him not to starve until breakfast time, but lately his habits were totally upset. He slept much less well and usually ended up getting up much earlier than normal.  
He hadn't heard from his sister for almost a week and it only made his condition worse.

According to Iggy, she continued to come to work normally, but she seemed to be very careful not to meet him at the garage, when he decided to come for a ride home.

Since that fateful day, Mickey was replaying his quarrel with his sister and Clayton's farewell speech.

He had a hard time supporting work without hearing the young man's voice ringing through his radio.  
Mickey would never think he had such a lack in relation to someone he had never met in the end.

Mickey grabbed his phone and was astonished that his sister had sent him a message. His hope of reconciliation vanished when he becomes aware of the content of the message. There was no reference to their dispute, but only the information that the owner of one of the cars in the garage would pick it up during his service.

Mickey hated when customers came outside of garage hours. Mainly because he hated talking to them, and he didn't like being disturbed while he was working.

He sent an answer to Mandy to ask if it wasn't possible to push back.

Mickey knew that her sister was probably still awake at this time and that, given their relationship lately, she would probably prefer to communicate in texts rather than talking to her on the phone.

The answer wasn't long, and as he had imagined, Mickey didn't appreciate the answer. Normally he would have told Mandy to go fuck herself, but this time he simply didn't answer and obeyed his sister's orders.

He quickly put on an outfit and set out for the garage. Although technically he didn't want to start working until several hours later, he would rather go to work than stay there waiting for time to pass.

Mickey pulled the iron curtains off the main door behind him as he entered the garage.  
He didn't like the idea of leaving the garage open while he was usually working in the back of the shop.  
If this client wasn't too stupid he would see that the door has an intercom and he would use it.

 

Mickey spent the next hours in silence. After the shutdown of Clayton's show he had tried to listen to other shows, but each time he found something to complain about. The host was heavy, the music was bad, there was too much advertising, the people who called the radio were cons ...

The intercom ringing sounded in the studio drawing Mickey's attention. Generally only the beacon connected to the device allowed him to realize the presence of a customer, the ringing normally being hidden by the sound of the radio and engines.

He put his tools next to the car he was working on and grabbed a cloth to wipe his hands.

He walked to the entrance and passed behind the counter.

Judging by the number of times he had sounded the ring, this customer seemed as nervous as Mickey.

The garage security system would normally see who was at the intercom, but the camera seemed to have failed. Mickey smashed his hand on the monitor in hopes of making it work again, before recalling a discussion he had had with Clayton about it.

The smile that this memory gave birth to in him quickly disappeared. Since their last communication, he tried by all means not to think of the young man. But that was something more difficult to do than to say.

"- It's good I heard, no need to smash this intercom.  
\- Sorry, I thought ... I didn't think you heard ... "Shyly said the customer on the other side of the door.

Mickey stopped dead, forbidden, when he recognized the client's voice.  
There was no way for him to forget that voice.

"- I came to pick up a car on behalf of Radio Gallagher company. I was told that I could come at this hour ... "explained the young man.

Mickey felt his body tense and his heart quicken.

"- I'm sorry but I_  
\- Alek!  
\- ...  
\- It's_ It's you?!?  
\- ...  
\- The voice!"

Mickey was silent for a moment before finally answering.

"- Why are you here?  
\- I told you it's to recover a car belonging to the radio. But it's really you?!?  
\- Why are you coming to pick up their car if you stopped working for them?  
\- It's complicated ... It's ... I stopped the show, but I couldn't stop working with them, I can't let them down, "he said calmly.

"- Why did you stop the show?" Mickey asked after a few moments of silence.

"- I ... I ... Fuck!  
\- Is it so difficult to explain or is it that you think I don't deserve to know?  
\- No! No! You deserve to know. I should have told you. I should have warned you, but I couldn't ...  
\- ...  
\- In fact I made the decision to stop the show that day. Before the show I didn't know I was going to do that.  
\- Why?  
\- I didn't want to ruin what this show had made so beautiful.  
\- ...  
\- At the very beginning, when I started on the radio, I was full of illusions and I thought I could do just about anything I wanted. Broadcast the music I wanted, talk about the topics I wanted to talk to ... Talk to people that ...  
\- ...  
\- But in fact I was asked to change, to satisfy the listeners, but especially the investors.  
\- ...  
\- I managed to keep some freedom in this show because there was little audience on this niche. As a result, radio managers didn't pay much attention to it.  
\- ...  
\- But the audience has increased. And when I say that she has increased, I mean it has exploded. The show has surpassed almost all other radio programs. So Lip wanted to change things in the show. He wanted to choose the music more precisely, to decide what to talk to the listeners and ... and with you, "Clayton explained on the other side of the door.

"- Lip?  
\- Phillip Gallagher, it is he who directs the radio, he and Fiona.  
\- I know who he is, but it's odd to hear someone working with him call him Lip.  
\- Well that's normal, I've always called it like that since_ "

Mickey frowned. Clayton seemed to realize that he had spoken too fast, or unveiled something he shouldn't have, so Mickey had no idea what it was.

"- I have to admit something, actually," Clayton announced.

"- I ... I don't really call myself Clayton. In fact it's my second name.  
\- ...  
\- When I started working for this radio I did it with my real name. But after a while I realized that I didn't like the idea of being associated with the program that I animated. I wanted to resign or at least leave, but I couldn't do that without hurting the radio. So I made an agreement with Lip and Fiona ... I was entitled to a new show, where I used a different name, and they allowed me to traffic my voice in my other show to blur the tracks between this show and who I was ... In return I stayed with them.  
\- ...  
\- At the time we didn't have many listeners so my change of voice didn't really shock. But in the end it didn't serve much because Lip and Fiona quickly communicated on our identities and our programs which makes that my false voice was associated with my real name ...  
\- ...  
\- But I managed not to make too much of it because I had my other show. A show that I could animate as I wanted and that brought me a lot.  
\- ...  
\- All that to say that even though I've always claimed to call myself Clayton, it's not really my name."

Mickey was silent for a moment, trying to understand everything Clayton had said.  
If all that was true, it meant that he also hosted another show ... And even though Mickey only listened to Clayton's show, he was very familiar with the other presenters on the radio.

His heart began to accelerate when he realized that Clayton and Ian could be one.  
He tried to drive that idea out of his mind. The chances that the two men he once loved in his life could be one were very small.  
Yet he could not help hoping to hear Clayton tell him.

"- And what is your real name?" Mickey asked, trying to hide the expectation that he liked about this question.

"- Ian Clayton Gallagher."

Mickey felt his breath catch and his body began to shake.

He wanted to ask him to repeat his answer again and again until it did not seem so insane. But he kept silent, for he was certain, no matter what words he would say after this revelation, they could only make evident the joy he was experiencing at the moment.

"- I'm sorry ... you probably don't want to talk to me anymore after all that_ I'm going to ask someone else_  
\- No!"

Mickey shouted without realizing it. The idea of Ian leaving after all that had pushed him to act without thinking.

"- No?" Timidly asked Ian.

"- No…  
\- ...  
\- Actually I haven't been 100% honest me either. As you know, I haven't come out yet ... So when I called you the first time, I used a fake name, too. In fact, like you, I used my middle name, Aleksandr.  
\- ...  
\- Since the last time we spoke, a lot of things have changed for me. Finally I say a lot, but it's mostly something that has changed. My sister has discovered everything.  
\- ...  
\- She discovered the fact that I was gay, and the fact that I was Alek.  
\- How did she take it?  
\- Amazingly good.  
\- But you don't sound happy ...  
\- She wanted me to call you, to ask you why you left, and to make you come back ...  
\- ...  
\- I wanted to do it. I really wanted to do it. But no matter how I turned things in my head, you had necessarily been fired because of me ... At least that's what I thought before ...  
\- That's why you didn't call?  
\- I thought I attracted enough problems for you .... In the heat of the action I deleted your number.  
\- ...  
\- I wanted to make sure I didn't crack, and eventually get in touch with you, so I removed the last way I was able to get in touch with you. "

Mickey was silent for a few moments. He could hear Ian's breathing through the intercom.  
At each new second he wanted to open the door and face the young man.  
But with each new second, this idea terrorized him more and more.

"- I also wanted to call you," Ian confessed before explaining.

"- But, I was afraid you felt compelled to do something you didn't want ... During the show, it was you who called each time. I had the impression that if I called you, it would be like forcing you to take part in something that_  
\- Stop your bullshit! "Mickey growled.

"- You would never force me to anything. I know it. You never asked me more than what I could give. You never tried to manipulate me ...  
\- ...  
\- Actually, I have to admit something to you again.  
\- What?  
\- I just realized that whatever you do, I'll never get my high school crush out of my head ... Never. "

Ian stayed silent for a few moments before asking in a defeatist voice.

"- Have you seen him again?  
\- I talked to him.  
\- And you still like him.  
\- Even more than before ... I had trouble managing the idea of being attracted by two guys at the same time, but now it's settled.  
\- I understand, I will not bother you any longer_  
\- Dumbass!  
\- No need to insult me Alek, or whatever your name is. If you want to be with that moron who wasn't even able to notice your presence at the time, but don't expect me to stay around to watch_  
\- That's not what I'm asking you.  
\- So what?!?  
\- Do you remember anything about my high school crush?  
\- Do you really want to play that? Rub salt in the wound?!?  
\- Answer my fucking question!  
\- What do you want me to say to you?  
\- What do you remember?  
\- He has red hair.  
\- Yes.  
\- He is known.  
\- That's good too.  
\- He never talked to you.  
\- Correct. Something else?  
\- No, "growled Ian, obviously annoyed by this discussion.

"- Ok, so I'll complete ...  
\- Don't feel obligated!  
\- As you said, he's a redhead and pretty famous. I really like listening to his voice ... He often goes on the radio, or rather he was very often. I can't hear his voice now ...  
\- ...  
\- He has what we could call a big family with lots of brothers and sisters. And he is very attached to them, he is the type to put his desires aside if it is to help them.  
\- ...  
\- He has tattoos, one on his sides and one on the inside of the arm.  
\- Al_  
\- Let me finish!  
\- ...  
\- He loves music, he could talk about it for hours. It must be said that his parents are both a musician and singer so it helps. And there is not only that which he is able to speak for an eternity. The first time I spoke to him he offered to talk about weather. And he started to talk about it as if it was the coolest thing in the world ... He's handsome, smart, funny, he has a sense of humor to shit, he's able to make me do things crazy, and all that without my having any idea how much I already loved him. "

Mickey displayed a big smile before asking.

"- Do you still hate him so much, my crush?  
\- No! I_ I_  
\- Don't you know what to say?  
\- That's the idea, yes ... All I want to do is smash that door to hug and kiss you. "

Mickey giggled at Ian's answer.

"- Really, would you do that?" He asked.

Ian seemed to realize something important, because suddenly the tone of his voice changed dramatically, and the excitement and envy gave way to fear.

"- Don't think I want to force you to show you or something like that"  
\- Calm down Cla_ Ian ...  
\- ...  
\- Actually I'm tired of hiding. And then it would be really stupid not to seize this opportunity, "said Mickey.

He hoped that his voice didn't betray the state of stress in which this situation put him.

He moved closer to the door and put his hand on the handle before hearing Ian ask.

"- Are you sure that's what you want?"

Mickey unlocked the door and opened it wide, letting the light from the garage light up the young man's face.

"- Damn it,"

Ian crushed his hand over his mouth.

The state of surprise and shock on his face even surprised Mickey.  
He didn't expect anything in particular, but certainly not that.

"- Sorr_  
\- No! Especially not! "Ian cut him off.

The young man walked quickly to Mickey and placed his hands on both sides of his face before drawing him to his side and crushing his lips on his.

"- Especially don't be sorry Mickey ..." Ian ordered against the young man's mouth.

"- How!?! How do you know my name?!? "Mickey asked, putting a hand on Ian's chest and forcing him to take a step back.

Ian bit his lip before displaying a big smile and asking.

"- Do you remember my crush? Sexy, mechanic, with tattooed knuckles ...  
\- Don't tell me that ...  
\- I know now that your marriage was wrong, but I couldn't imagine it at that time ... I always thought that you would kill me if I dared to approach you.  
\- ...  
\- You don't know how much I would fantasize about you," Ian announced.

"- Believe me, I know it," Mickey said before gripping Ian's neck and pulling him to stick their bodies and lips together.

 

Ian and Mickey had managed by the greatest of miracles to close the door, reach the back of the workshop, then the bathroom without breaking their kiss.

Mickey felt he was going to explode as the emotions he felt were strong.

"- I don't want to be bothered," he said, closing the bathroom door lock.

 

Ian took advantage of this moment of inattention to press Mickey against the wall and attack the fastening of his belt.

"- I would kill anyone who dares to disturb us. Nobody will get between your ass and me, "he said with a big smile.

"- Do you mean between you and me?"

For answer only Ian slipped his hands under the elastic Mickey's boxers and pressed against his buttocks, forcing Mickey to arch against him.

"- Fuck!  
\- What?!?  
\- I don't have lube here," Mickey growled.

Ian smiled widely before affirming.

"- Inside left pocket ...  
\- ...  
\- My left. " Correct it when Mickey started looking on the wrong side.

"- However I hope it isn't outdated, since I started talking to you I had no desire to sleep with anyone ...  
\- Anyway if it is the case we will find another solution ... I can't imagine not being impaled on your cock right now! "Affirmed Mickey before pressing his crotch against that of Ian and feel the desire of the young man against him.  
\- Believe me, envy is shared," Ian said, then smashed his lips on Mickey's mouth again.

He slowly descended to the back of his neck, letting his tongue trace a damp furrow in his path. Then he left Mickey’s neck with a nip before pulling down the zipper of the jumpsuit to run his hands under the fabric his shirt.

Mickey pulled his arms off the sleeves of the suit, and helped Ian pull off his shirt.

He felt the pulsations of his heart accelerate when Ian ran his fingers on each of his nipples while his mouth left a mark on the skin of his neck.

He felt Ian's arms encircle his waist and lift him up to the to the top of the cabinet.

He tugged on Mickey's jumpsuit before forcing him to sit on the edge of the cabinet and resume his soft torture.

Mickey had a hard time not losing his mind. He managed, however, to remove his shoes to bring down his suit to his ankles.

Ian helped him to remove his from a long, dry neck, leaving Mickey alone wearing boxers.

Mickey grabbed the edge of Ian's jacket to force him to remove it, then repeated the operation with his top and his pants until Ian found himself in the same state.

In spite of Mickey's protest, Ian knelt down in front of him and snapped the waistband of the only garment he had left to show his thick cock, not yet touched, and wet with envy.

Ian took it to his base and ran his fingers over it before putting his mouth on top and run his tongue on its end.

Mickey was struggling to control himself. Feeling Ian's moist and hot tongue against him seemed so unreal, so perfect.

He slipped his fingers into the young man's hair, inviting him to take it deeper.

Ian took the invitation and Mickey fully into his mouth until his cock came banging against the back of his throat.  
Mickey groaned as he felt the muscles in Ian's throat tighten around him.  
The caresses of his lips and his tongue quickly got the better of him.

"- Ian ... Ian ... I'll ..." tried to warn Mickey between two moans.

Ian didn't seem to heed Mickey's warning and he quickened the movement, tightening each pass a little longer on his dick, letting Mickey cum down his throat.

He grabbed Mickey's hips to keep him from moving off of the cabinet and continued to swallow everything Mickey had to give him.

He released Mickey's dick with a pop before wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

He put his hands on Mickey's thighs and pulled him up. He glued their two bodies and kissed the young man passionately.

"- My turn ..." Announced Mickey, sliding Ian's boxers down.

"- I have a better idea," Ian said, lowering his hands to his buttocks.

Ian forced Mickey to turn and face the mirror before descending to his beautiful ass.  
He ran his mouth over every inch of skin, letting his hands caress Mickey's thighs.  
He forced Mickey to arch and then spread his lover's cheeks before sticking his mouth against his entrance, snatching a groan of pleasure to Mickey.

He gripped the tube of lube at his feet and without leaving Mickey, spread a good dose on his fingers.  
He got up and quickly replaced his mouth with his fingers, quickly penetrating Mickey.  
He felt the young man bend over his body and tighten around his fingers.

"- Sorr_  
\- More!" Ordered Mickey visibly impatient.

Ian obeyed quickly, moving his fingers in and out and letting them rub against his lover's prostate.

"- Fuck! I don't have a condom!  
\- I'm clean," Mickey said before squeezing Ian's hands and forcing him to come a little closer.

"- You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Ian announced, crushing his lips on Mickey's neck.

He gripped the lubricant again and spread it on his cock before presenting the slit against Mickey's ass.  
Without waiting any longer, he penetrated the young man, tearing away a groan of pleasure.  
He quickly accelerated the movement, savoring Mickey's reflection in the mirror in front of them.

"- Open your eyes!" He ordered the young man when he noticed he was keeping his eyelids shut.

Mickey seemed to hesitate for a moment before obeying.

Ian couldn't stand it anymore, feeling Mickey against his body, around him, so hot and so moist and see his eyes so full of desire ...

"- Mickey ... I'm going to ...  
\- Go! Please, fill me up. "Mickey pleaded and put a hand on Ian's neck and pulled him to kiss him.

Ian didn't resist any longer and spilled inside Mickey's.  
Seconds later he felt Mickey tighten around him and cum hard against the sink and the mirror.

 

 

It had been difficult for Ian and Mickey to get away from each other. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but a noise in the garage caught their attention.

"- What was that?" Ian asked.

"- Garage door," Mickey explained as he pulled on his suit.

Ian watched as he grabbed his boxers and slipped it into his pocket. Even though he had no idea what was going on behind that door, he couldn't help but imagine a thousand and one sweet tortures he wanted to inflict on Mickey.

He followed him out of the bathroom as soon as he had donned enough clothing to be presentable, and stopped short in front of the vision that presented itself to him.

Lip was sitting next to a young woman near the coffee machine in the waiting room, and seemed to be listening attentively.  
Watching them from a distance like that, one would have thought that these two had known each other for a while.

Ian and Mickey approached them, and stopped in front of them until they deigned to give them a little of their attention.

"- Why do I feel like you know each other and that's all your fault?" Mickey asked.

Mandy looked up at her brother and grinned.

"- I couldn't leave my little brother alone in a corner while the man of his life was nearby.  
\- I'm not your LITTLE brother!" Mickey growled.

Mandy laughed heartily before asking.

"- That's all that shocks you in what I said ..."

Mickey looked away and tried to hide the red on his cheeks.

Ian didn't seem determined to help him calm down as he had just squeezed the palm of his hand against his and intertwined their fingers.

"- You should thank me rather than heckling me," said the young woman.

"- Is it really you who engineered all this?" Ian asked quietly.

Lip nodded before explaining.

"- The day of your resignation she came to the stations . I'm not sure how she did it, but she managed to override security officers.  
\- A few guards won’t stop a Milkovich," said Mandy.

Mickey silently confirmed with a knowing smile.

"- She managed to find my office and started to scream like a banshee. She called me all the names and kept saying that I was responsible for her brother's misfortune. Besides, how did you know it was because of me? "Lip asked, turning to Mandy.

"- The girls at the reception ...  
\- Did they tell you?  
\- They didn't really tell me ... But I heard a discussion they had between them and where they said it was because of you that Clayton had resigned. I think they are also fans of Alek. Finally now it would be rather Ianey ... No it's ugly! Mickan ... no better.  
\- Anyway, she came to my office_  
\- GALLAVICH!" Mandy shouted.

All turned to her.

She smiled radiantly before affirming.

"- Now you are Gallavich ... Gallagher and Milkovich! I like!  
\- If it amuses you ... "Mickey growled before asking.

"- Can we know the rest of the story now?  
\- ...  
\- As I said she came into my office and started insulting me, and telling me that I was responsible for her brother's misfortune, when I didn't even know who she was talking to me about.  
\- You lie I told you it was Alek!  
\- You told me later, at first you were just shouting at me!  
\- ... Maybe ... But you deserved it.  
\- In short! She accused me of ruining her brother's life and ended up telling her that because of her brother, I had lost mine ...  
\- At the time I didn't understand that Clayton wasn't supposed to be part of the Gallaghers.  
\- I realized that I had done something stupid, but it was too late. I tried to shut up, but she's persuasive ...  
\- We don't say no to a Milkovich," said Mandy proudly.

"- Actually, that's exactly what she told me at that moment. And that's when I realized that Alek and Mickey were one and the same person ... And I ended up telling him that Ian and Clayton were the same person.  
\- I'm not telling you how surprised I was at that moment ... I'm not the type to believe in coincidences, but that was impressive anyway. I mean, you were unknowingly crushing on each other, and in the end you fell in love with each other again without knowing who you really were. If it's not destiny that ... "

Ian bit his lower lip before looking at Mickey.

Mandy was right. He had fallen in love with Mickey when he was young and he had never managed to get him out of his head. The only man that was almost there was Clayton ...

"- Stop looking at me like that," Mickey growled.

"- Sorry.  
\- Mickey! Be kind!  
\- You mind your business, "growled Mickey before turning to Lip.

"- And you have interest in returning his show. with carte blanche.  
\- I can not_  
\- No one never said you never said no to a Milkovich?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"- Ok, ok ..." Lip finally said, displaying a dejected look.

"- Now that's settled ... Mandy, I'm taking my day. Don't call me, "he said, heading for the exit and dragging Ian with him.

"- But why am I going?"  
\- You're going, were you the one who set this up, "he affirmed before passing the door.

 

"- Haven't you been too mean to Mandy ...?" Ian asked, settling into the car.

"- It will teach her to do things behind my back," said the young man.

Ian grinned before asking.

"- It displeases you so much that she was involved in your life ... I mean, to me the result pleases me a lot ..."

Mickey, in turn, had a big smile before capturing Ian's lips.

"- My home or yours?" He asked against the young man's mouth.

"- Yours... We will not be bothered," Ian announced.

Mickey pressed his lips back on Ian's and gently slid his hand to the inside of his thigh.

"- If you continue on like this, we won’t have time to reach your apartment ...  
\- Ok, let’s go. "Announced Mickey reluctantly releasing Ian but having the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
